vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
162 Candles
162 Candles is the eighth episode of the first season of [[The Vampire Diaries (TV series)|''The Vampire Diaries]]'' and the eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT WILL END IN TRAGEDY — On his birthday, Stefan is surprised by a visit from Lexi, one of his oldest and best friends. Damon compelled Caroline to throw a party at the Grill because it was part of his diabolical plan. He then invited Stefan and Lexi and eventually they both accepted. Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house, Elena does her best to stay away from Stefan, but for some reason Elena finds herself at the Salvatore Boarding House in search for Stefan. When looking for him, she meets his oldest friend Lexi in a towel. Lexi was shocked to see who Elena was for a certain reason who's name is "Katherine." Elena then left and went home. Later Stefan stops off at Elena's house before he heads to the Grill. They talk and he then asks if she is going to Caroline's party; she says no. Then Elena shows up at the Grill still not sure about the situation with Stefan, but Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice. Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in Jeremy's behavior which has changed for the better. At Damon's compulsive insistence, Caroline tries to get the amulet back from Bonnie. Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes has tragic results. Matt also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (dream) Co-Starring * Jasmine Burke as Birdie Mae * Bridget Evelyn as Girl * John Gilbert as Guy * Jason Giuliano as Deputy #2 * Kevin Nichols as Deputy #1 * John Michael Weatherly as Bartender Uncredited * Joshua Tanksley as Bar Patron Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * Caroline's and Matt's relationship begins in this episode. ** As of this episode, both Elena and Caroline will have dated the same person—in this case, Matt. * The "boy" that Damon had killed was a stunt actor, John Gilbert. He would later return in Crying Wolf, when Paul Wesley injured his leg, and therefore couldn't carry Elena inside. He was used as the stuntman for Stefan. * Damon kills Lexi in this episode to help prevent the Counsel from finding out that himself and Stefan were Vampires. * This marks the first appearance of Lexi, and this is the only episode to feature her alive (as a vampire) in the present day, as she is later staked and killed by Damon at the end of the episode. ** Lexi does appear in flashbacks or as a ghost in later episodes. *Damon and Lexi meet for the first time in thirty-two years, when he left Lexi to burn to death on a rooftop in 1977 New York. **This encounter was seen in flashbacks in the Season Four episode Because the Night. * Lexi talks to Elena about Elena's relationship with Stefan, and her own relationship with her formerly mortal lover (Lee, whose name isn't stated onscreen.) ** Although it's not confirmed until Bloodlines, it's implied in this episode that she turned him into a vampire. * This episode marks the first appearance of blood bags as a form of nutrition for ethically-minded vampires. ** Lexi explains that she knows a phlebotomist who gives them to her so she doesn't have to feed on humans. * This is the first episode that Elena admits to Stefan that she loves him. * Bonnie reveals to Elena that she is a witch in this episode. * Caroline starts to dislike Damon in this episode after he treats her badly when she's unable to get the crystal back from Bonnie. * Bonnie refuses to give Caroline the crystal in this episode, as her grandmother Sheila told her that it was the Bennett talisman and that she shouldn't give it to anyone. * Stefan is the first of the main characters shown to celebrate their birthday on the series, establishing that his birthday is November 1, 1847, making him 162 years old, as referenced in the episode's title. ** Elena and Caroline are the next characters shown to celebrate their birthdays, both of which occur in Season Three. Elena's birthday (June 22, 1992) is celebrated in The Birthday, and Caroline's birthday (October 10, 1992) is celebrated in Our Town. * Lexi's dislike towards Damon is properly explained in the Season Four episode, Because the Night. * This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Tomb Chapter. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Police Station **Sheila's House **Gilbert House **Mystic Grill **Forbes House **Bonnie Bennett's House Body Count *Unknown boy - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. *Lexi - staked, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References *'' , a 1984 coming-of-age film starring and written and directed by . * , is an American musician, songwriter, and actor, best known as the lead singer and founder of rock band , a song (" ") is also mentioned. * , a colossal statue in New York harbor. * , a famous Baroque fountain in Rome, Italy. Tropes *Lexi is introduced as Stefan's best and oldest friend, Remember the New Guy? Then it looked like they Dropped a Bridge on her, but she never became a Forgotten Fallen Friend. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.09 million viewers in the US, which was 0.9 million less than the previous episode. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x08-162 Candles (17).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (1).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (2).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (3).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (4).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (5).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (6).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (7).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (8).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (9).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (16).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (10).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (11).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (19).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (13).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (12).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (18).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (14).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (15).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (20).jpg |-|Screencaps= 108-001-Stefan.png 108-002-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-003~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-004-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-005~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-006-Stefan-Lexi.png 108-007~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-008-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-009~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-010-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-011-Liz.png 108-012-Matt.png 108-013-Stefan.png 108-014-Elena.png 108-015-Jeremy.png 108-016-Elena-Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-017-Stefan.png 108-018~Elena-Stefan.png 108-019-Elena~Stefan.png 108-020~Damon-Lexi.png 108-021-Damon~Lexi.png 108-022-Damon-Lexi.png 108-023~Damon-Lexi.png 108-024-Damon~Lexi.png 108-025~Bonnie-Grams.png 108-026-Bonnie~Grams.png 108-027-Bonnie~Grams.png 108-028~Bonnie-Grams.png 108-029-Elena~Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-030-Elena~Jeremy~Jenna.png 108-031~Elena~Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-032-Elena~Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-033~Elena-Jeremy~Jenna.png 108-034-Elena~Jeremy.png 108-035~Elena-Jeremy.png 108-036~Damon-Liz.png 108-037-Damon~Liz.png 108-038~Damon-Liz.png 108-039-Damon~Liz.png 108-040~Damon-Liz.png 108-041-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-042~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-043~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-044-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-045~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-046~Damon-Caroline.png 108-047-Damon-Caroline.png 108-048-Damon~Caroline.png 108-049~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-050~Stefan~Damon-Lexi.png 108-051-Stefan~Damon~Lexi.png 108-052~Stefan-Damon~Lexi.png 108-053~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-054-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-055~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-056-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-057~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-058-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-059~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-060-Elena~Lexi.png 108-061~Elena-Lexi.png 108-062-Elena.png 108-063-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-064~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-065-Stefan-Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108-066~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-067-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-068-Caroline.png 108-069-Damon.png 108-070~Damon-Caroline.png 108-071-Damon~Caroline.png 108-072-Lexi.png 108-073~Elena-Stefan.png 108-074-Elena~Stefan.png 108-075~Elena-Stefan.png 108-076-Elena~Stefan.png 108-077~Elena-Stefan.png 108-078~Bonnie-Caroline.png 108-079-Bonnie~Caroline.png 108-080~Bonnie-Caroline.png 108-081-Bonnie~Caroline.png 108-082~Stefan-Matt.png 108-083-Stefan~Matt.png 108-084~Stefan-Matt.png 108-085-Stefan~Matt.png 108-086~Damon-Caroline.png 108-087-Damon~Caroline.png 108-088-Damon-Caroline.png 108-089-Damon~Caroline.png 108-090-Caroline.png 108-091-Damon-Girl.png 108-092-Stefan-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.png 108-093~Elena-Damon.png 108-094-Elena~Damon.png 108-095-Elena-Damon.png 108-096~Elena-Damon.png 108-097-Elena~Damon.png 108-098~Bonnie-Caroline.png 108-099-Bonnie~Caroline.png 108-100~Bonnie-Caroline.png 108-101-Bonnie-Mystic_Grill.png 108-102-Elena~Lexi.png 108-103~Elena-Lexi.png 108-104-Elena-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.png 108-105-Stefan.png 108-106-Elena~Lexi.png 108-107~Elena-Lexi.png 108-109~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-110-Liz.png 108-111-Elena~Stefan.png 108-112~Elena-Stefan.png 108-113~Caroline-Matt.png 108-114-Caroline~Matt.png 108-115-Caroline-Matt-Mystic_Grill.png 108-116-Caroline-Matt.png 108-117~Caroline~Matt-Liz.png 108-118-Caroline-Matt~Liz.png 108-119-Liz.png 108-120~Damon-Lexi.png 108-121-Liz.png 108-122~Damon-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.png 108-123-Damon~Lexi.png 108-124-Damon~Liz.png 108-125~Damon-Liz.png 108-126~Damon-Lexi.png 108-127-Elena-Stefan.png 108-128-Lexi.png 108-129-Liz.png 108-130-Lexi.png 108-131~Damon-Lexi.png 108-132~Damon-Lexi.png 108-133-Damon~Lexi.png 108-134-Elena-Stefan.png 108-135~Damon-Liz.png 108-136-Damon~Liz.png 108-137-Elena-Stefan.png 108-138-Damon~Liz.png 108-139~Damon-Liz.png 108-140-Damon~Liz.png 108-141~Damon-Liz.png 108-142~Caroline-Matt.png 108-143-Caroline~Matt.png 108-144~Caroline-Matt.png 108-145-Caroline~Matt.png 108-146-Caroline-Matt.png 108-147-Elena-Stefan.png 108-148-Elena~Stefan.png 108-149~Elena-Stefan.png 108-150-Damon.png 108-151-Stefan~Damon.png 108-152~Stefan-Damon.png 108-153-Stefan~Damon.png 108-154-Stefan-Damon.png 108-155~Stefan-Damon.png 108-156-Bonnie.png 108-157-Bonnie.png 108-158-Bonnie~Emily.png 108-159~Bonnie-Emily.png 108-160-Bonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x08-162 Candles-BTS.jpg References See also fr:Episode 1x08 : 162 bougies it:Ragazze Perdute 108 Category:Birthday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One